A Random Game of Truth or Dare
by ice-wind-fire-master
Summary: I was bored in school or rather math class.This is what became of that boredom. This is a one-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho though I wish I did.

A Random Game of Truth or Dare

Everyone was sitting in the front room of Genkai's temple. Botan had called them in there for some reason and she was very happy. Everyone was sitting in a circle except Hiei, who was standing in the corner. Botan looked around her. Everyone was there including Touya, Jin, Chu, Rinku, and Shishi Wakamaru. All the girls were there too.

"Why are we here, Botan?" asked Yusuke.

"We're going to play a game." Botan smiled.

Kurama looked uneasy. "What kind of game, Botan?"

She grinned. "Truth or Dare. Everyone has to play. Even Hiei."

Said person glared at her. "And if I refuse? What will you do?"

"I will shatter your sword and shove the pieces down your throat." Botan said, with an evil glint in her eyes.

He gave her one more glare before joining the circle.

"Um ok. Yusuke, truth or dare?"

""Dare me, Botan." He grinned. Botan smirked.

"I dare you to kiss Kuwabara."

His eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Wha…?" He gapped at her and shot a disgusted look toward Kuwabara who had a similar look on his face. Everyone else busted out in laughter. Yusuke grumbled but got up and did so.

"That was disgusting!!!! Ok Chu, truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth."

"Damn. Is it true that (he grinned) you like Suzuka?"

"WHAT?! HELL NO!!!"

"Ok, ok. Your turn." Yusuke said sheepishly.

"Alright. Shizuru, truth or dare?"

"Dare." she said in a bored tone.

"I dare you to run naked in the mall or down 5 bottles of beer."

She gave him a death glare. "Give me the beer."

He was extremely pale as he gave them to her. She downed them in record time.

"Ok. Shishi, truth or dare?"

"Um, dare."

She smirked evilly. Shishi started inching away from her.

"I dare you to kiss Keiko."

"Huh that's not so bad."

She smirked again. "And not let Yusuke hit you."

Shishi looked at Yusuke who was giving him a look that promised pain. "Um can I pass?"

"Sure," she said, "If you kiss my brother."

Shishi paled. The next minute he was sitting down with a LARGE bump on his head. (a/n: he kissed Keiko.) He sighed.

"My turn. Uh, Hiei, truth or dare?"

"Hn, dare"

"Uh ok, but don't kill me. I dare you to wear one of Botan's pink kimonos." he said, inching away from a now fuming Hiei.

"And if I refuse?"

"You have to kiss my brother." Shizuru chipped in smirking.

Hiei glared at both of them. Botan had disappeared and came back in with one of her kimonos. She handed it to Hiei, who then went and put it on.

"Shishi, I am going to kill you in the most painful way possible." he growled, giving said person a death glare.

Shishi paled and shrank back away from him.

"Fox, your turn to choose."

"Hm, truth Hiei."

"How old are you?" Hiei asked.

Kurama grinned. "I am 15 as Suichi, but as Youko I am 5015 years old."

Everyone stared at him. No one had expected him to be that old. Even to demon standards he was old.

"My turn I guess. Hm, Keiko, truth or dare?"

She started having expected no one to choose her. "Uh, truth."

"Do you really love Yusuke?"

She blushed. "Yes."

Yusuke's face went just as red as Jin's hair upon hearing that. Everyone started laughing out loud. Even Hiei snickered.

"Well I guess its my turn now." Keiko said, "Kuwabara, truth or dare?"

He grinned. "Dare me."

She smiled. "I dare you to," she said, "kiss Hiei."

At that Yusuke busted out laughing. Hiei glared at her, Kuwabara paled, and everyone else just stared. (a/n: who would have expected **her **to do that? Oh wait I would. =] )

"Um can I pass? PLEASE?!" he was practically begging her.

"Sure you can give him a lap dance instead."

Kuwabara looked like he had seen a ghost. (a/n: yes I am being mean to him, but O.O I even surprised myself with that one) Everyone, including Yusuke, was staring at her now. Hiei was muttering death threats.

"Uh sorry to quit the game, but I would like to live." Kuwabara said.

Botan sighed. "Ok Kuwabara is out of the game. Which means that its Keiko's turn again."

Everyone looked at her. They were scared to be picked next by her and were inching away from her.

"Yukina, truth or dare?"

"Uh truth, Keiko."

"Do you like Kuwabara, Yukina?"

Yukina blinked. "As a friend yes. Well I guess that makes it my turn. Botan truth or dare?"

Botan smiled. "Truth."

"When did you first meet Yusuke?"

"When he died the first time. My turn." she grinned, "Rinku, truth or dare?"

"Truth." he didn't trust Botan's dares.

"Is it true that you like Touya?"

A few minutes later there was a very bloody Botan on the floor.

"No its not." he snapped, "My turn. Mmm Jin, truth or dare?"

"Truth." he said happily.

"Are you scared of heights?"

Jin looked sheepish. "A little."

Everyone laughed. "Who would have thought that a wind master was scared of heights." said Yusuke.

"Yeah, yeah. So its my turn." Jin said. "Um Genkai, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you having fun?"

"You really want to know?" she asked.

Everyone nodded their heads and looked at her expecting her to say yes. However they were disappointed.

"Fine then. NO I'M NOT!!!!!!!!" she yelled.

Everyone jumped from the volume of her voice. She wasn't through though.

"Everyone of you has ten seconds to get out of my temple or I will forcibly kick you out so hard that you won't be able to walk and will sing soprano for the next week." she said in a deadly voice.

Everyone scrambled to get out first. Yusuke and Jin were dragging Botan out. Jin paused at the top of the stairs.

"You know what. You never had a turn, Touya." he said.

"Yes and thank goodness I didn't." Touya replied.


End file.
